


Dream of Me Naked

by blue_pointer



Series: A Glorious Retelling [22]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Arcane texting, Don't copy to another site, Episode: c01e048 Into the Frostweald, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kiss My Plump Buttocks, M/M, Metallic Dragon!Gilmore, Missing You, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Texting, Vaxmore, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: At the refugee camp in the Foramere Basin, Vax finds somewhere quiet to say goodnight to Gilmore.
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Series: A Glorious Retelling [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Dream of Me Naked

While Vex’ahlia and Keyleth were busy healing the Foramere Basin refugees who needed their help the most, Vax snuck away into the sunset. He waited until he was far enough away from everyone else that he might not be overheard. Then he sat down in the grass and drew out his magic parchment. 

“Gilmore…” Vax looked out to the west, watching the sun slowly dipping below the horizon. “I suppose you’ve noticed, we didn’t come home today after all.” Gilmore’s reply started to burn into the parchment seconds later.

_Strangely enough, I had noticed. Is everything alright?_

Vax nodded. “Yeah, mostly. I mean...there’s some fucked up shit going on in Westruun, but Grog doesn’t want to tackle it until Pike’s back with us.” Was it rude to ask? Vax worried his lip, considering. “Do you think you’re well enough to survive without her now?” 

_I’m not an invalid, Vax’ildan._

“Well pardon me for asking. I did find you unconscious in a pool of blood 3 days ago.” 

_It was but a trifle._

“Aren’t you always the one nagging me to take care of myself?” If Gilmore thought Vax was going to just let that one go...no way.

_Touché. That’s ancient Marquesian for ‘kiss my plump buttocks.’_

Vax smirked, completely distracted from the scolding he’d been about to give. “With pleasure.”

_Ah, but you can’t from there, can you?_

Vax whimpered. “Not fair.”

_Well, whenever you finally see fit to come home…_

That wasn’t fair, either. “Well, it’s not just my choice, is it?” Vax had never been the leader of Vox Machina, and had no wish to be.

_I know, of course. But I do miss you._

Reading the words made Vax feel warm. To be away from someone who missed him, that was a new feeling. “I miss those plump buttocks,” he teased. On second thought, maybe sexy talk with Gilmore before he had to spend the night using Trinket for a pillow was not Vax’ildan’s best plan. 

_Stop. No, I mean it. Stop and come here at once._

Vax laughed. “So you won’t be mad if Pike leaves Whitestone to travel with us?”

_That depends, can I trade her for you?_

“You drive a hard bargain, old man, but my sister’s still a better negotiator.”

_That I grant you._

“Somehow I don’t think she’ll take that deal.” And Vax wanted to be here, as much as he missed being able to sleep next to Gilmore.

_How soon will you be needing your angel back?_

“They’re talking about tomorrow.” The sooner the better, really. The party wasn’t the same without her. And Vax needed her light to balance out his darkness. 

_I don’t suppose that means you’ll be coming back tomorrow, to get her?_

“We don’t have to. She has a gate stone.” Vax didn’t realize how uncaring it sounded until the words were out of his mouth. “But if it were my choice…”

_I suppose I shall have to resign myself to living without you again for a time._

“I’m hoping it won’t be too long.” Knowing them, they would need to go home to rest and heal up before long.

_So am I._

“If it is, I’ll be pounding nails into plywood by the time we get back.” There were good and bad things about flirting with Gilmore long-distance like this.

_I have in mind something better for you to pound._

“So do I, but please don’t say it. I have to sleep next to my sister tonight.” Vax could hear Gilmore’s laughter like a tickle inside his head. “You rotten bastard.” Gods, he was sexy.

_Beautiful boy. Don’t keep me waiting long._

“I’ll try my best. At least this lets us check in once or twice a day.” 

_What brilliant person devised such a method to communicate with you while you’re away?_

Vax grinned. “Just this glorious bastard I met once. Handsome, sexy, ingenious. You might know him.”

_He sounds delightful._

“Oh, he is. Utterly.” Vax sighed, reluctant to sign off. He started to picture Gilmore as he must be lying in Pike’s bed right now, naked...and stopped himself. That was a road he’d better not go down right now. “Good night, you delightful bastard.”

_Just for safety’s sake, tonight you’d better dream of me. Naked._

Had Gilmore just read his thoughts? “I truly hope I do.” That would be infinitely better than what Vax had experienced last night.

_Rest well, my love._

Vax rolled up the parchment and headed back toward the camp, a bit stiff-legged. He really needed to find a way to have more privacy when he said goodnight to Gilmore.


End file.
